


Give Me What I Need

by hojoonie



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Hanjoo - Freeform, Hansol - Freeform, M/M, Topp Dogg - Freeform, b-joo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonie/pseuds/hojoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungjoo met Hansol through a good friend of his, Jiho. </p><p>Jiho seemed to forgot to mention that Hansol was five years older, despite looking five years younger, and out of school, owning a company instead. Its not like he cared anyway because Hansol was a sugar daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hanjoo~  
> Sorry for any mistakes

Byungjoo met Hansol through a good friend of his, Jiho. 

Jiho seemed to forgot to mention that Hansol was five years older, despite looking five years younger, and out of school, owning a company instead. Its not like he cared anyway because Hansol was a sugar daddy. 

Him being new to this whole thing, Byungjoo expected to be a controlled, submissive that got fucked for money every few days-- but the older man was different.

The two would go out and do things an everyday couple: go on dates, go to the movies, even going shopping; it was all quite strange to Byungjoo. Hansol wasn't truly big on sex, but whenever he is, he's the one who wants to be taken care of.

Byungjoo almost forgets about Hansol being of older age as he pulls in and out of him, looking down intensely at him. His pure, innocent image combined with the rather audible moans slipping through his parted lips gave him a fairly fuckable appearance that Byungjoo just couldn't get enough of. Still, Hansol was a type of dominant that the other boy has never heard of, especially at his age. But he couldn't really complain because of all the pleasure he recieves from it.  
__  
“Clean up and get dressed, we're going out," Hansol says after several minutes of silence. Byungjoo wined in response, turning on his back to supress the pressure on his now soft member. He was too weak to do anything else and now he was suppose to just jump out of bed immediately. 

"Where?," he asked while standing up and walking to the bathroom. Hansol was already turning the warm water on when Byungjoo entered the room. He asked again and looked at him as he waited for an answer to his question but never got one when he realises Hansol was ignoring him; he was always like that after sex.

 

The party that Hansol was taking Byungjoo to was loud and the strong smell of alcohol running through the air was acknowledged by the two. The many hot bodies moved to the beat of the music in centre stage as Hansol and Byungjoo walk towards the bar. Hansol ordered some fancy name drink and Byungjoo just got water, making the older man look at him funny. "Don't want to get drunk," he said and Hansol nodded.

While Byungjoo was restraining himself from getting waisted, Hansol was the complete opposite. In under twenty minutes, he was drunk and out of his mind, dancing ecentricly and laughing too hard. Byungjoo had never seen the sugar daddy like this so he didn't know what to expect that night.

He saw him walking back towards the bar and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. The drunk sat on his lap, legs lifting around his waist as his arms snaking around his neck. Hansol looked at the other in a flirty but vulnerable manner that didn't fail to make Byungjoo's dick twitch. He laughed as he ran his fingers through his black hair, rocking back and forth. This remained for minutes before Hansol stopped, getting up from his lap. He pulled him out of the chair and came close to him. "Take me…"   
They were out of the club in seconds.

 

"What about this one?"

Hansol glanced at the piece of clothing and hummed. "Yea, that looks nice" he said with a smile.

"Or.. maybe this one? I don't know," Byungjoo sighed dramatically. He was always indecisive when it comes to picking out things, especially clothes. His tight budget keeps him from buying everything he wants, but it slips his mind that he can have all the money in the world all thanks to just one man.

"Here," Hansol says, putting both in the basket. "Take whatever, babe."

Byungjoo grabbed everything in sight that he had like, leaving the store half empty. The price were in triple digits but Hansol didn't care, he swiped. He would spoil the younger one with money, clothes, food, and other nesscessities everday and Byungjoo was estatic.

At first, Byungjoo just wanted the money to pay for college and to help his family, Hansol was nothing but a giver that he was not attached to in any way. But then, his heart overpowered him and he became closer to the sugar daddy, he found the urge to be with him every day because he felt happy around him. Not because he was being spoiled, but because he felt special in his eyes; the sex wasn't just a quick and pleasurable fuck, it was slow and passionate-like love making. It swollens his heart whenever he would hear Hansol whimper his name in bed or link their hands together while walking down the street or whenever Hansol kisses him on his sweet spot. His emotions couldn't be controlled, his thoughts couldn't stay inside his head.

The day of Byungjoo's birthday, Hansol asked him to be his boyfriend and, of course, he said yes. Byungjoo gave more things to him than he had ever gave to Byungjoo, he gave him love and attention and happiness. It wasn't all about sex, it was about the feeling the two got when they would see each other and lock lips, the feeling the two got when they text one another or go out. They were no longer the Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby, but a real couple now.

And they were fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading^^


End file.
